Mengintip Sasuke
by Motoharunana
Summary: Tidak apa-apa kalau aku hanya bisa memandangmu dari kejauhan. Asalkan, cukup dengan melihat dirimu, wajahmu dan tingkahmu. itu sudah cukup untukku./Semi-Canon/SasusakuChibi's :)


**Mengintip Sasuke**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Typo (kalo ada)

Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Semi-Canon.

Friendship & Romance

Happy Reading~

.

Dia berdiri disana. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan peluh yang membanjiri kulit wajahnya. Sepertinya hari ini lagi-lagi dia berlatih seperti biasanya. Ia mengelap sebagian bulir keringat yang mengalir di keningnya. Dan dari wajahnya, ia terlihat lelah. Namun itu tak membuatnya berhenti untuk berlatih. Anak laki-laki itu mengambil kunai lagi dan mulai melemparnya ke beberapa batang pohon. Dan tembakannya tepat dengan sasaran. Kali itu, senyum dari bibir tipisnya tercetak jelas disana dan kepuasan terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya. Sedang aku yang sering memandangnya dari kejauhan, mengabadikan momen itu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku pun ikut tersenyum dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari mulai menjelang sore dan langit mulai berubah berwarna jingga. Dia—Sasuke namanya, mulai mengemas peralatan latihannya dan bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Aku masih memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, dari balik pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Bisa dibilang mengintipnya. Menikmati setiap gerak-geriknya. Menikmati tiap inci wajahnya yang angkuh dan tenang itu. aku menarik nafas dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Masih dengan perasaan yang sama. Entah mengapa aku tak bisa sedikitpun untuk tak memperhatikannya. Mengingat seharusnya di usia yang masih segini disibukkan dengan waktu bermain dari pada berlatih. Namun, Sasuke berbeda. Dia lebih memilih menikmati masa kecilnya dengan berlatih keras dan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Aku ingat, dulu ia pernah bermain sekali—ya hanya sekali—bersama aku dan anak-anak yang lainnya. Yah meskipun ia lebih memilih melihat dari pada ikut bermain secara langsung. Sasuke adalah anak yang cerdas dan tanggap. Dan ketika kami bercakap-cakap perihal harapan masa kecil kami, dia justru punya pemikiran yang berbeda dengan kami. Dan aku selalu memikirkan kata-katanya yang selalu tercetak dengan jelas di memori otakku.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku ingin menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti kakak." _

.

.

.

.

Kata-katanya entah kenapa mampu membuatku tersenyum. Dia benar-benar berusaha keras untuk bisa mensejajarkan kehebatannya dengan kakak yang selalu dibanggakannya. Dan aku entah kenapa selalu berdoa di dalam hati perihal harapan Sasuke agar harapan itu bisa terwujud olehnya. Lagi-lagi senyumku mengembang ketika aku mengingat dia. Mataku mengerjap memandang tubuhnya yang masih terdiam diri disana. Di tempat ia mengemasi barang-barangnya. Dan aku tahu hal apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya disana adalah menunggu seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua darinya. Biasanya anak laki-laki itu akan menjemput Sasuke dan menggendongnya di atas punggungnya. Aku masih menatap Sasuke di dalam manik emeraldku. Dan kini emeraldku melebar seketika, saat aku merasakan sebuah tangan mendarat tepat di atas bahuku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku ketahuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dengan takut-takut membalikkan badanku. Menatap orang yang memergoki aksiku kali ini. Sial. Rutukku dalam hati. Mataku menatap onyx gelap yang kini tengah menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik. Wajahnya, wajahnya mirip Sasuke. tetapi terlihat lebih dewasa dari Sasuke dan model rambutnya yang berbeda. Aku hanya terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Anak laki-laki itu menaikkan satu alisnya. Penasaran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini gadis kecil?" Suara anak laki-laki itu terdengar lembut di telingaku. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang suaranya begitu datar dan sedikit ketus. Aku dengan wajah agak takut-takut memaksakan senyum di bibirku.

"Aku ng… ng… sedang bosan bermain dan mencari angin disini." Jawabku agak canggung. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. Suaranya keluar dari mulutnya lagi. Dan ucapannya kali ini sontak membuat perubahan pada kulit wajahku dan membuat kupingku memanas dibuatnya.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Oh, kupikir kau sedang mengintip adikku." _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya. Dan dari nada suaranya dia seperti menggodaku. Sial sial sial. Aku menunduk sangking malunya tak berani menatap wajahnya. Seperti maling yang tertangkap basah habis mencuri. Hanya bedanya, aku mencuri pandang dengan adik dari anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki itu mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Aku tetap menunduk. Dia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku. Dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang begitu lembut.

"Siapa namamu gadis kecil?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku menyahutnya singkat.

"Sakura."

Dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Lagi, dia tesenyum. Kali ini senyumnya terlihat lebih tulus dan tidak menggoda.

"Ah, nama yang indah dan cocok untukmu. Aku Itachi. Salam kenal Sakura-chan."

Aku mengangguk dan mulai berani menatap wajahnya. Kali ini aku ikut tersenyum dibuatnya. Dan tanpa berpikir lama-lama aku memutuskan untuk berpamitan dari hadapan kakak dari Sasuke ini.

"Aku harus pergi, Itachi ni-san, permisi." Aku berpamitan dan menunduk sebentar. Dia membalasnya sopan. Dan ia menyahut pamitku dengan senyumnya yang kini terlihat lebih menggoda dari sebelumnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Sakura-chan. Tenang, aku tidak akan memberitahukan Sasuke soal ini."

Sontak aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Dan mulai berlalu dari hadapan Itachi yang kini mulai berlalu juga dari hadapanku dan berjalan menuju Sasuke. aku pun melangkahkan kakiku, melangkah di bawah langit jingga dengan perasaan malu, semalu-malunya menuju rumahku berada. Dan aku percaya, itachi tidak akan memberitahukan soal ini pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tidak apa-apa bila aku hanya bisa memandangmu dari kejauhan._

_._

_._

_._

_Tidak apa-apa bila keberadaanku tidak bisa kau rasakan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sungguh. Tidak apa-apa._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Asalkan, cukup dengan melihat dirimu, wajahmu dan tingkahmu,_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Itu sudah cukup untukku, Sasuke-kun_

_._

_._

**~Owari~**

**Author note's:**

Haduh gajenya ceritaku kali ini hahahahaha. Siang-siang bikin cerita macam gini. Aneh bin abal pokoknya yah XD.

Yasudahlah. Hanya iseng-iseng sih. Disukain syukur, enggak juga gak apa-apa *apasih nih author gaje*. Yang mau review, seperti biasa. Silahkan. Akan aku terima dengan senang hati segala kritik, saran, flame dan sebagainya. Yosh~

Terimakasih telah membaca fictsku ini semua :)

Salam,

Motoharunana

**OMAKE**

Itachi menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah menunggunya sedari tadi. Sasuke memperlihatkan raut wajah sebal pada kakaknya yang kini tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus kesal pada Itachi.

"Kakak lama!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada sebal pada kakaknya. Sang kakak hanya menatapnya tersenyum. Lalu seperti biasa ia menyentil dahi Sasuke sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Maaf Sasuke, tadi kakak ada urusan sebentar. Ayo pulang." Ajak itachi.

Sasuke mulai naik ke punggung Itachi. Dan Itachi mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat berlatih Sasuke bersama dengan Sasuke yang kini sudah berada di atas punggungnya. Langit jingga menjadi latar dari perjalanan ke rumah mereka.

"Sasuke," panggil itachi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terlihat sangat lelah hanya bergumam pada Itachi tanda ia menyahut pnggilan Itachi sambil merebahkan kepalanya di punggung tegap Itachi.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau merasa ada seseorang yang sering memperhatikanmu?" Pertanyaan Itachi sontak membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari punggung Itachi. Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Terlihat seperti berpikir.

"Memang kenapa kak? Kenapa kakak menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Sasuke polos.

Itachi tersenyum kali ini. Adiknya memang cuek. Tidak peka. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Kakak hanya bertanya." Ujar Itachi.

Entah kenapa pertanyaan Itachi kini terngiang di otaknya. Dan lengkungan tipis kini tercetak diwajah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke mulai merebahkan kepalanya di punggung Itachi.

"Hm yah, aku tahu ada anak perempuan yang sering memperhatikanku dari balik pohon itu….." Suara pelan Sasuke terhenti. Namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Itachi. Itachi menunggu kelanjutan dari Ucapan Sasuke, tetapi entah kenapa Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Itachi yang heran, kini melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya. Ternyata, adiknya sudah tertidur karena kelelahan. Itachi kini tersenyum simpul. Dalam hati Itachi berkata:

'_Dasar Sasuke~ Diam-diam adikku ternyata memperhatikan juga ya!'_ Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**.**

**OWARI**


End file.
